indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Demons of Deception
}} Demons of Deception is the ninth film in The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones. It is edited from the episodes "Verdun, September 1916" and "Paris, October 1916." Publisher's summary It's September, 1916. Indiana Jones -- posing as Belgian Henri Defense -- has joined with the French to serve as a motorcycle courier to the trenches at Verdun. There is perhaps no greater contrast than the carnage at the frontlines compared to the comfort of the chateau where Generals Robert Nivelle, Henri Philippe Pétain and Joseph Joffre plot out their next moves. On a dangerous spy assignment, Indy returns with news of deadly German artillery being brought to Verdun, yet such reports are ignored in the face of political pressures guiding a seemingly futile war. In October, Indy gets a break from his courier duties and heads to Paris on leave with his good friend Remy. The two plan to look for girls but Indy is sidetracked when he must pay a visit to a family friend and spend time at a stuffy dinner party. There, though, he meets the beautiful temptress Mata Hari. The attraction is instantaneous, and Indy begins a torrid love affair with her. But in all this, Indy gets an eye-opening lesson in honesty and self-deception, and learns that she is seeing several other men as well, most notably the French Minister of War. In addition to being unfaithful, Mata Hari is suspected of being a spy. Appearances Individuals *Indiana Jones *Remy Baudouin Verdun *General Henri Philippe Pétain *General Robert Nivelle *General Charles Mangin *General Joseph Joffre *Colonel Barc *Major Marat *Major Gaston *Sergeant Jean DeMille *Rocco *Alex *Claude *Jean-Marc *Nurse *Hans *German Officer #1 *French Sergeant *French Private *German biplane pilot *Nicole's husband *Nicole *Heidi *T. E. "Ned" Lawrence Paris *Professor Levi *Annabelle Levi *Mata Hari *"Undersecretary of War" *"Lady 2" Locations *France **Paris ** Verdun area ***Verdun ****Verdun military hospital ***Fort Douaumont ***French trenches ****Battalion headquarters ***French artillery area ***No man's land ***German trenches ****German command bunker ***Souilly **Garonne **Marseilles *Germany *Austria *Russia *Serbia *Belgium *Britain *Middle East Miscellanea *World War I *Battle of Verdun *Big Bertha *Göring's biplane *Courier motorcycle *2nd Army DVD Release The film was released on DVD in 2007 as part of The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume Two, The War Years (Disc 2 - Chapter 9). The disc also contained four companion historical documentaries. DVD Chapters Chapter titles are not official, but merely an aid to navigating through the DVD. * 1: Paramount and Lucasfilm logos * 2: Opening credits: a message leaves Verdun for HQ * 3: Indy's courier mission and Major Gaston's assault against machine guns * 4: Back at HQ, dinnertime explanation of the war; Indy visits the wounded Remy * 5: Indy comes under aerial attack and visits the big guns * 6: A spy mission * 7: The attack is ordered and cancelled. * 8: The attack is re-ordered, and Indy faces a decision. * 9: Paris: meeting with the Levis, and Mata Hari * 10: Mata Hari's suite * 11: Exploring Mata Hari's Paris; Catching up with Remy; Indy's jealousy. * 12: Mata Hari's country estate; Indy tails Mata Hari.. and is tailed. * 13: Interrogated by the police * 14: End credits Companion Historical Documentaries *''Marshal Pétain's Fall from Grace'' *''Flirting with Danger - The Fantasy of Mata Hari'' *''Into the Furnace - The Battle of Verdun'' *''Reading the Enemy's Mind - Espionage in World War I'' External links * * *Demons of Deception Education Resources and Lesson Plans at IndyInTheClassroom.com 09